Razorback
Razorback (alternatively spelled as Razor Back) is a Hard/Expert-level Boat that is featured in Hydro Thunder, Hydro Thunder Hurricane, and in Hydro Thunder GO. Appearance ''Hydro Thunder Razorback is a yellow-and-red V-hulled boat with two distinctive headlight units at the front resembling extra cockpit canopies, a rear wing/tail fin spoiler assembly with taillights built into the tail fins, and three inboard engines (see '''Specifications (Hydro Thunder)' in the infobox). It also has a hydroplane-style cockpit canopy with air intake vents on either side. At the very front of the hull are five progressively-sized, v-shaped slots. At the very back are three vented plates, which open and close when the booster modules are deployed or retracted. On the sides of the boat is its racing number, 52, along with the boat's name on the spoiler. The booster modules, in the form of three supercharged outboard engines, each with an exhaust pipe, swivel into place as they are deployed, and swivel back into their inactive mode as the main engines are positioned back into their primary positions. ''Hydro Thunder 2 Razorback also had a redesign in the unreleased sequel, with different-looking red decals than in the original. Of course, instead of the two large headlight units, there are now four smaller headlight units, in addition to an automotive-style spoiler with the boat's racing number, SU-66, in addition to its name on the side. The boat also has a new, aircraft-style canopy, and the intake vents on the sides extend to the rear. The three engine units are also redesigned. Since the game was never released, the nature of its booster modules may never be known. Hydro Thunder Hurricane/''Hydro Thunder GO Razorback gained a new design, this time with new red decals. In addition, it has two extra engine units behind a new, aircraft-style cockpit canopy that forms part of the new booster assembly. Speaking of the cockpit canopy, there are now three extra air intake vents (two small ones on the larger ones, and one on top). At the rear is a new, two-winged spoiler that raises when the booster is deployed, and lowers when it is retracted. Of course, Razorback has three main engines, but this time they are mode-changing outboard units with retractable double exhaust pipes for the booster system built directly into them. In addition, the frontal headlight units are redesigned, and look more like air intake units. Like the other boats in Hurricane, it has a set of alternative color schemes. Its primary color scheme is named "Red Zag". There is also a toy boat of Razorback that can be played with by the XBox Live avatar, purchasable for 18,500 credits. The toy boat also has a button that activates its booster mechanism. Description Hydro Thunder The most difficult boat to control in the H.T.R.A. lineup! Once thought of as a total design failure, Razorback was forgotten until an H.T.R.A. member learned the secret to mastering this fast and furious boat! With speed and Mighty Hull activation time like no other, Razorback is recommended for only the most experienced racers. Hydro Thunder Hurricane The fastest top speed in the league makes Razorback a tempting selection. Anticipate your jumps though, this boat's airtime controls leave plenty to be desired. ''Hydro Thunder'' Razorback is among the fastest boats in the game, and is arguably the most difficult to control, as well, especially when it's flying off of a ramp. Its center of gravity is at the very rear, leading to abysmal stability, so you may have to take it easy on the steering, even when boosting, in order to corner effectively. However, its Mighty Hull activation time is quick on the draw, and the output of its booster is quite powerful, so treat this boat with caution. Not only that, but it is also difficult to control while it is airborne, especially when you're using the boosters. In addition, the time it takes for the boosters to deploy is a bit lengthy, about 3-4 seconds until fully deployed. It was even labeled as an "Ultra Hard" boat in the arcade version because of this. To unlock Razorback, along with the other Hard-level boats, you must clear the Medium-level tracks (place 2nd and better). ''Hydro Thunder Hurricane'' Razorback returns in Hydro Thunder Hurricane with better handling than in the original game, but it is as hard to control in the air. To compensate, the speed and booster output of the boat is as incredible as ever. Not only that, but the booster deploys more quickly than in the original game. To unlock Razorback, you must obtain a total of 18,000 credits. To unlock the R.I.B.S. colorway, place 1st in an Xbox Live online race at Area 51 with Razorback. To unlock the Tempest Pack-exclusive Spangled skin, you must earn Gold in the Bermuda Triangle Gauntlet event using Razorback. To unlock the Flower Power skin, use Razorback to earn Gold in the Lake Powell Expert Ring Master event. To get the Cold Fire skin, you must collect every hidden package in Lost Babylon. Trivia *It is probable that Razorback's poor stability in the original game results from the weight of not only the main engines, but also the booster modules and the mechanism that deploys and retracts them. This lead to atrocious weight distribution. Considering that it was seen as a design failure, according to the official description in the first game's manual, this wouldn't be surprising. *Razorback is one of the most recognizable and iconic boats in the Hydro Thunder series, not just for its appearance and capabilities, but also for being on the cover of the PS1 and N64 ports, as well as on the cover art for Hydro Thunder Hurricane and on the side art of the arcade cabinet of the original game, along with the pamphlets of the arcade version. *The term "razorback" is an Americanism for a wild boar, the male of which using its tusks to defend itself when cornered. *The Starich 5.7 inboard engines are named after Michael Starich, one of the programmers from the team that developed Hydro Thunder. The engines' propeller units are named after Ed Duran, one of the producers of the game. *The only other Sportsman Class boat in the original game is Midway. *Combined, Razorback's engines have a total amount of 1950 horsepower, 150 horsepower more than Miss Behave, but 50 less than Tidal Blade. *It is one of three boats in Hurricane to not have an upgraded "X" version. This is because the "X" versions of the Novice and Pro boats are on the same tier as the Expert boats. Gallery Hydro Thunder HTBSelectRazorback.jpg|Razorback on the boat select screen in Hydro Thunder Hydro Thunder 2 HT2Razorback.jpg|Razorback's likeness in the unreleased sequel, Hydro Thunder 2 HT2Boatsset1.jpg|Razorback (Hydro Thunder 2), along with a redesigned Thresher and Cutthroat Hydro Thunder Hurricane/GO No images yet Videos Category:Hard Boats Category:Boats Category:Hydro Thunder Category:Hydro Thunder Hurricane Category:Hydro Thunder GO